


first the worst

by summerdayghost



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Tahani had been Kamilah’s first fan.





	first the worst

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of sibling relationships.

Tahani had been Kamilah’s first fan. There had been a time when she was the first to see anything Kamilah did even before their parents. As a child she would clap for every cartwheel, song, and painting.

The ship had sailed decades ago. When Kamilah went to the Olympics she didn’t get to come with her and their parents. She chose not to watch tv that week.

She even burned the copy of Kamilah’s album someone had mailed her. The gesture proved futile as she proved inescapable. Kamilah’s music seemed to be all radio stations were capable of playing nowadays. It was the thought that counted.

In so many of her speeches Kamilah thanked her fans. Tahani was pretty sure she wasn’t included in that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
